


Twin Lineage

by Vergils_BlueDevil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Claiming Bites, Dadgil, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), F/M, Impregnation, Lady is Nero's Mother, Love Bites, Mild Blood, Nero has a twin, Oral Sex, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Possessive Sex, Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Post-Devil May Cry 1, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shower Sex, Twins, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vergil and Lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil
Summary: Lady is reunited with Vergil after 10 years when Dante saves him from Mundus and brings him back home with another mysterious woman who looks suspiciously like the twin's deceased mother. When Vergil awakes he is at the DMC Office with his lover by his side and re-claiming her is all he has on his mind.And from that he and Lady bring new life into their lives, in the form of twin babies.
Relationships: Dante/Lucia (Devil May Cry), Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of people like baby Nero (Much like your's truly) and I wanted to play around with these sort of scenarios, so this is going from just after DMC 1, to the Animated Series and also DMC 2 hence Lucia who is making her first appearance in my books which is surprising, to say the least.
> 
> And the name of Nero's twin (something I've been wanting to do for a very long time now) is a name which may reappear in the other two Lady x Vergil ones because I cannot think of any other name for this child but it might change you'll find out why I chose this particular name...especially when I show the nicknames for it.

"Vergil?! You found him?" Lady raced over towards her very weak lover, wrapping her arms tightly around him, he only just managed to hold her back, his younger twin brother was holding him up, large bruises and lacerations covered his body, his once pristine coat he wore was weathered and ripped, his vest had large slashes within the fabric, revealing deep cuts along his toned torso and abdomen, his pants were dirty, covered in dust and blood, his hair was much more dishevelled than usual, and his eyes were extremely dull, he still had those purple and blue veins under his eyes from being possessive by Mundus, he was weak, far too weak, it broke the female hunter's heart, seeing him like this. "Yes, I only just managed to save him from Mundus, he did a lot of Vergil, he needs rest I think you'll be the one to ensure of that," he whispered carefully helping his older twin brother to the stairs, Lady's eyes then turned to the newcomer, a blonde woman, who looked familiar. It then clicked with Lady, this was the woman who came crashing in with the motorcycle, she looked just like the woman on Dante's desk.

His deceased mother, Eva.

"Who is this?" She asked looking at the female demoness who stood beside her, she gave a slight sly smile and held her hand out to Lady. "Names Trish, I was created by Mundus to lure Dante to Mallet Island so he could kill him...I changed for the better of the good and helped him defeat the Demon King, together we saved Vergil and brought him back here, he was tortured by him, had his human heart ripped from his chest in order to become something known as a Nelo Angelo, we managed to get him back though, all in one piece," she said, the female hunter was taking a liking to this newcomer already.

"Names Lady, my real name is Mary...but I don't use it anymore my father named me and he killed my mother to become a devil and then tried to kill me, he's the one who turned Vergil against me," she introduced, the newcomer gave a sympathetic smile, which surprised the hunter, since she didn't just try to kill Dante not that long ago.

"Are you going to stay with us, Trish?" Lady asked as she made her way back over to Dante, in order to help him with Vergil, the demoness nods her heart. "If you'll let me," she said the Devil Hunter smirked and nods his head. "It's the whole reason you came back with me, Trish, I said I'd let you stay here and work with me and Lady, Verg'll be on it as well once he has regained himself," Dante stated as he carefully began to walk his weakened twin up the stairs, Lady was right by his side to help him, all that mattered to her right now was the Vergil was home safe and sound, as well as ensuring he rested.

"I'll leave him here with you, I and Trish can focus on jobs while you keep an eye on Verge here if you ever want to do a job let me know and I'll stay here with him...just so he's not alone," Dante sounded happy to have his brother back, she knew how badly it affected him, thinking his brother was dead for all these 10 years he'd been in the Demon World, but had actually been fighting for his life, was tortured so badly to the point where his human heart had been removed, his humanity had been stolen from him, and he was forced to live with Mundus mocking him and turned him into a monster, the Nelo Angelo.

"I will...thank you, Dante, for everything, I bet you're happy to have your brother back, just as much as I am," Lady whispered her fingers delicately caressed his face, easing him to sleep, Dante gave a small smile. "I am Lady, I'll be downstairs with Trish, shout if you need anything," he smiled before leaving the two lovers together, Vergil was snuggled up beside the huntress, allowing for her to slink her fingers through his dusty hair, she could tell it was keeping him calm and made him feel safe.

"It's okay Vergil, I won't let him take you away from me again," she whispered once more, before snuggling up to the weakened half-demon, her eyes beginning to slowly close on their own, she was exhausted, from the intense worry of what might have happened to Dante and a job which kicked her ass pretty hard, but she was happy that Vergil had been returned back to them, safe and sounded, and like Trish said, in 1 piece. 

All that mattered was that he was back home and away from Mundus's grasp, he couldn't poison him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the next chapter
> 
> (Also because I know that Lady is younger than Dante and Vergil, I think a year or two, so she's going to be around a year younger than the two brothers just because I have no idea about her age so I'm gonna say when she meets Vergil she is around 16-17 in this one meaning Vergil is 17-18 when they first met and all that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter will maybe be the first smut chapter, either that or the chapter afterwards it just depends on how I create chapter 3 cause it will either be Vergil and Lady getting used to each other again and then the smut is in the chapter afterwards, or it'll jump straight into it (not right away I think you all get the gist)

Vergil remained in and out of consciousness, he was in a comatose state, Trish called it a healing coma, where it was like a coma, but it was so he could heal, Vergil could still open his eyes and looked around, he'd just be incredibly weak when he talked because his mind and body was so concentrated on healing up fully, he'd said a few soft words to Lady such as "I'm sorry" and "I love you" which surprised her, he wasn't one to say many words like that, but it made her both smile and blush, either way, she certainly missed his stubbornness, that and when he would read to her, which she never liked to admit. But most importantly, she missed hearing his soft voice, and sweet kisses he'd give her every day and night, the way he'd cuddle her when she had a nightmare, he always knew how to comfort her.

And here she was, the one comforting him, giving him carefully placed kisses and cuddles, ensuring she didn't cause him any more harm. Lady always remained by his side, whenever she wanted to go off and do a job, either by her will or not, Dante remained by his brothers' side, keeping him company and ensuring his healing process was going according to plan, today she was back by his side, completing a job just a few hours ago, she didn't like being away from him for long.

"You're doing so well Vergil," she smiled seeing those cuts on his face healed completely, his torso was getting there as well, no blood had stained through the bandages she's placed on, which was a good sign, and they were smaller, almost non-existent, he still had a few scars which peppered his once flawless flesh on his chest and stomach, he was soon to have more from what Mundus did to him, the torture he put Vergil through, it hurt her to see him in such a state. "I never should have let you leave, then this wouldn't have happened but you had to stop my father and save your brother...I just wish you never fell through," small tears slipped down her cheeks and onto Vergil's pale ones, small blue veins still littered his cheeks, but they were fading away, they were the final reminders of his corruption.

As she went to pull away she felt Vergil's hands clasp tightly around her's, telling her to stay with him, Lady managed to intertwine her fingers with the weakened Dark Slayer's, she wasn't going to let him go, not until Vergil gave her a signal to do so.

"It's okay Vergil, I won't go anywhere unless you'd like me to," she whispered softly, she slinked her fingers back through his spiky silver hair, enjoying the feel of his soft hair against her fingertips, her lips then connected to his forehead, just to let him know she wasn't going to leave him, not so easily, Lady then decided to give Vergil some more breathing space and to also check on his torso, just in case it had started bleeding again. Her cheeks began to burn as she gripped the zipper to his sleeveless vest, she'd already been drooling over his arms, bone covered in lean muscle, they seemed a bit larger than when she last saw them.

Her fingers carefully pulled the zipper down, revealing his toned chest and stomach, they, much like his arms, were much bigger than before, Lady's cheeks became redder, it had been a long time since she'd seen his strong body like this, she allowed her eyes to wander all over his body, she couldn't help but place her fingers upon his right pec, ad allowed for it to trace down his body, feeling the curve of each muscle, all the way down towards his abs and the top of his pants, she heard Vergil let out a weak yet soft groan, feeling her fingers against the more sensitive parts of her skin.

Her index finger continued to dance along his pants line, feeling the warm firm muscles beneath, twitch and contract, upon feeling her gentle touch, it was all Vergil wanted, was to feel her sweet careful touch against his flesh, caressing each part of his body, as she did before, as well as himself, he missed the feel of her body pressed against his own, her smooth warm skin under his hands as he touched her passionately.

This was all he wanted and needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a mix of both, hope you enjoy.

Another day passed and Vergil remained asleep still, that morning soon turned into night, Lady hadn't left his side at all today, Dante decided to leave her at the shop with his brother, just in case he woke up, Trish had left on an important job, and Dante said he was going to be coming back the next day from a job out of town, leaving the two behind to watch the shop, which Lady decided to close up for the day, so no one could disrupt her or Vergil, she knew he needed rest still. She glanced down to the Dark Slayer, his lacerations were all completely healed and his bruises were pretty much gone, the blue veins under his eyes and along his cheekbones had vanished as well, leaving his pale impeccable face, with no scars, imperfections or anything.

Just a clear face, with soft expressions.

"Ma...ry..." Lady jumped up hearing Vergil call her name in a weak voice, she was immediately right beside him, her right hand caressed his cheek. "I'm here Vergil," she whispered waiting for his eyes to open, so he could see her for the first time in a while, the previous times he did, it was like he was subconscious, he knew what was happening around him, but he couldn't see her or anyone around him, and then it happened. Lady got to see Vergil's eyes open, and for the first time in a long time, he stared directly into her own mismatched eyes, his hands clasped hers' tightly in his own.

"Welcome back," she whispered, the Blue Devil gave a soft yet weak smile, but his eyes never left hers', they remained at direct eye level. "How long...has it been?" Vergil asked as he slowly began to sit up, Lady moved closer, placing herself down beside him, allowing for him to wrap his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him. "It's been around 10 years since you were taken by Mundus...you've been in a comatose state for just over a week now," she explained allowing for his hand to drape over her shoulder, making it's way up to her cheek so he could caress it.

"!0 years...?" Vergil was still very confused as to how he returned to Red Grave City, and where he was. "Mundus turned you into something known as a Nelo Angelo as you know, he sent you to kill Dante but he managed to find you again and bring you back here, to his business, you're safe now Vergil," she smiled, the Dark Slayer grasped her right hand and pulled it to his face, pressing his lips to her soft hand, he missed the feel of her soft flesh against his own, but Lady could see this look in his eyes, it was some sort of glow, it was a look she knew well. "Vergil!?" She yelped loudly feeling him suddenly grab her, the huntress was pulled immediately onto his lap, her hands grasped his shoulder and cheek.

"I've been waiting for you for so long~" she whimpered softly feeling his hands running over her smooth thighs, it sent sweet sensations down her spine. "I know, your scent is stronger than normal~" she gasped softly feeling his tongue flick against her neck, it slowly slipped down the shell of it, his lips then caressed the soft tasty flesh, he was finding that sweet spot of hers', the spot he knew would drive her crazy and cause her to moan loudly, he knew how desperate she was for him and he wasn't once to disappoint her. "Oh, Vergil~" she cried out softly feeling his teeth suddenly sink into her shoulder, leaving his mark perfectly for all to see.

So everyone knew who she belonged to, she belonged to a Son of Sparda.

Vergil then suddenly flipped the two of them over, so the huntress was pinned beneath his body, he was only wearing his tight dark pants, which revealed his constricted erection very well, Lady could feel her cheeks burn up, her mouth began to fill with saliva, she was desperate for his cock, hungry for it in fact. He leaned down to his lover, pressing their lips together, he felt her arms wrap around his neck, his tongue slid along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave him. Lady let out a muffled but intense moan, Vergil smirked against her lips, his fingers slipped down to his top immediately discarding it as well as her bra, leaving her in her extremely tight spandex looking shorts and panties, one of his hands slipped down between her legs, he could feel the large wet spot on the crotch. She was desperate.

"You're so wet Mary~" he growled allowing for his lips to slip down to her chest, the female devil hunter murmured, that name which she deemed to be erased from her life, sounded so hot and sinful coming from the lips of the skilled half-demon, his right hand grasped her right breast tightly in his hand, he pinched the nipple between his fingers, the other was between his lips, Lady moaned louder feeling his teeth run along the erect tip, her legs shook in pleasure, her core released another load of slick, the half-devil smirked, knowing what happened and what she wanted. "You want me that desperately?~" He asked, Lady, cried out feeling his fingers slid up and down her slit, teasing her through her tight shorts, the huntress just wanted him to rip them off and fuck her like before.

"Vergil, don't tease please!~" She cried out begging to have him now, it made the Sparda twin smirk hearing her in such a way, it was so arousing to him. "As you wish~," he said quickly ripped off her shorts and panties, revealing her slick cunt to him, Vergil licked his bottom lip seductively and hungrily, Lady's cheeks were burning hotter than the sun, she reached down to his crotch, wanting him to remove them, he did as she asked and removed them, his cock sprung free, smacking against his stomach, the female hunter slicked her bottom lip, feeling the drool slip down her chin, she was hungry for him.

"Please Vergil...make me your's again~" she whimpered desperately, making the devil smirk, he was happy enough to do what she asked, his hands grasped her hips and his cock prepared to enter her body, Lady looked up at him with desperate eyes. The huntress grasped the half-demon's shoulders as he began to push inside, she threw her head back and moaned loudly in intense pleasure, his cock stretched her core out as it did before, reclaiming her was all Vergil had on his mind, his fingers slid up her thighs before coming to a stop back at her waist, once his cock was all the way inside of her wet cunt, he pulled out and harshly slammed back inside, more loud moans erupted from her mouth.

"Oh fuck Vergil!~" She cried out feeling his member ruin her insides, but it felt amazing feeling his cock back inside of her again, her hand slipped down between her lips, Vergil watched as her fingers rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts, he growled loudly seeing her touch herself, her eyes were brighter than usual, filled with desire and desperation, she could see how much darker they were, he was hungry for her, Vergil then suddenly pulled out and flipped Lady onto her front, causing her to yelp in surprise, his cock re-entered her, his thrusts were extremely rough and hard, much more than before, he was ensuring of something.

He was breeding her.

"V-Vergil fuck you-you're going so hard!~" She cried out, feeling the slick from her sex drip all over the mattress, the Blue Devil atop of her was growling loudly, his lips pressed t her back before making their way up to the back of her neck, and then to her earlobe, where he nibbled it. "You said you wanted me to reclaim you...so I'm doing just that~" Lady was gone, her eyes were rolled towards the back of her skull feeling his cock slid deeper inside of her, the tip kissed the entrance to her womb, his teeth then sunk into her shoulder, leaving their mark, it was red and deep, blood was starting to seep towards the top.

Lady then felt Vergil suddenly shove her front half down onto the bed, his growling sounded more distorted, his hand felts different, his nails a lot sharper than before, and his cock had a different texture, she turned around to see his chest, those dark blue scales slid along his body, lighter scales formed the V on his chest, he was turning into his Devil Trigger, to claim his stake, he was going to ensure she belonged to him and that she would carry something else, a child for him, strong and healthy.

The sounds of Vergil's distorted growls and moans filled Lady's ears, they were all she could hear, her eyes had rolled all the way towards the back of her skull, her hands grasped the mattress as best she could, but she felt like she was losing all control, she could feel his claws cutting into her flesh, blood began bubbling beneath his fingertips, and Lady could feel it, beginning to drip down her thighs, just like the slick between her legs, she could feel his knot trying to enter her, he was preparing to release inside of her, Vergil felt her hand grasp his forearm, her mismatched eyes stared into his blue slit ones.

"Cum in me Vergil, fill me with your cum~" she panted out, the Blue Devil pulled out carefully and flipped her around, his cock reentered her once she was on her back once again, Lady's arms wrapped around his shoulders, her hands grasped his horns tightly in her grip, feeling his knot about to enter her, she knew what he wanted. "I want to carry your child Vergil...give it to me please!~" She cried out in pleasure, she was begging for it, the half-demons knot finally pushed inside of her core, making Lady scream out in intense pleasure, feeling it finally enter her core, Vergil snarled loudly, his teeth sunk back into that same spot in her shoulder, known as a mating bite or claiming bite, depending on the situation.

"Vergil...~" Lady whimpered softly feeling his cum flow deeply inside of her body, his knot had expanded inside of her core, her eyes had rolled towards the back of his head entirely, the Blue Devil's face snuggled against her neck, soft distorted growling came from him, Lady only just managed to reach her hand towards him, her hand caressed his head softly, she just wanted him to be happy. "Mary~" his voice returned to normal, she turned to see him not in his Devil Trigger, the only thing still in his devil form was his member, which continued to fill her, she could feel the bulge in her stomach from it, his seed slipped out from her core, cascading down her inner thighs, she could feel the knot slowly getting smaller before it was no more, his cock was slowly softening inside of her.

"I love you, Vergil," she whispered, he carefully pulled out of her, Lady looked up at him watching as he laid beside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her body, ensuring she was covered and warm, she could feel him cum slip out of her cunt. "I love you too Mary," he murmured back fumbling his fingers through her soft black hair, his lips pressed against her cheek, he missed her so much and he wasn't going to leave her again.

He wouldn't allow for it to happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

Vergil opened his eyes, he looked to see Lady still fast asleep, his eyes travelled down towards the large bite mark on her shoulder, a telling story, of who she belonged to, his fingers carefully slid along her smooth bite ridden porcelain skin, the huntress let out a soft mumble in her sleep, her facial expressions remained soft and innocent, he leaned forward to kiss the small scar that ran across her nose, a small smile spread across her face, it made him feel different, it made him feel happy, a long lost emotion he hadn't felt in many years, a decade in fact. Vergil decided to allow for his lips to wander, leaving a trail of soft butterfly kisses atop of the marks which laid on her neck, shoulders and collarbone, Lady let out a soft whimper in her sleep.

"Vergil..." she mumbled out softly, she was still super sleepy, it made him smile seeing her like this, he forgot how adorable she looked whenever she was still in a lethargic mood, her mismatched eyes finally opened, they stared into his grey-blue ones, his arms were tightly around her body, his fingers finding their way up towards the back of her head, he wanted to fumble them through her hair, it was one of his favourite things to do, he did this whenever he felt anxious or something was wrong. Lady had a suspicion he might have had a nightmare which awoke him. "Did you have a nightmare, Vergil?" She asked slipping her hand up to his cheek, she wanted to make sure that he was okay.

"A little one, I'm okay Mary," he muttered softly, burying his face into her bare chest, his other free hand, slipped around her waist, getting a firm grip on her bare ass, it made her squeak softly, feel his warm bare flesh against his own, soon enough, something equally as warm and wet slide across her breasts, she gasped softly, feeling it flick against her nipple. "V-Vergil~" another soft moan slipped past her lips, feeling his fingers pull her head back, allowing for his teeth to rake across her throat, his other hand, played with her breasts, caressing the hardened bud beneath his fingertips.

She could hear voices downstairs, Dante was talking to someone downstairs, it sounded like he was on the phone, Trish was there as well, she was potentially talking to Morrison, their broker, she didn't know what Vergil's plan was, but she had an idea about what it was. He was going to ensure she had his child.

She felt his hardened tip already spreading her lower lips, preparing to re-enter her once more, Lady felt Vergil roll onto his back and she followed, his throbbing member was beneath her slick cunt, she moaned feeling it throb against her clit, the feel was alone, intoxicating and she loved it. His hands slid up and down her thigh, feeling the smooth flesh beneath his fingertips, she carefully sat up allowing for her hand to slid around his cock, preparing to push it inside of her wet heat, she wanted to feel him inside of her once more, she had missed him so much.

"Vergil~" she moaned feeling his cock enter her body, and in such a position, it meant he went in deeper, his spongy head was already kissing the entrance to her womb and he hadn't even begun yet, she moved both her hands to his chest before her hips began to move on their own, the Blue Devil growled loudly in pleasure feeling her muscle clench his member perfectly, he watched his lover bounce up and down, her perfect breasts bounced in tow with her moves, his hands grasped her hips tightly and allowed for his hips to take over, Lady cried out in pleasure, but she had to try her best to remain silent, just so Dante and Trish would think she and Vergil were still asleep since it was still early morning.

"J-just like that Vergil fuck~" she gasped feeling his cock slide in and out of her with ease, the feel of his cocks veins and ridges was enough to throw her over the edge, his cock felt amazing and she loved it so much, just as much as him, her hands slid towards his arms, giving her something else to grab ahold of, since the Dark Slayer was starting to go much harder and faster, her eyes began to roll towards the back of her skull feeling the tip of his cock begin to enter her womb once more, she was still a little sore from the night before but she always had time for Vergil and she wasn't one to disappoint him even if she was aching she'd still give him what he wanted. "Y-you're being so rough baby fuck!~" She couldn't hold back the loud moan, luckily it wasn't loud enough for the three other residents below to hear which she was glad about.

"But you enjoy it~" Vergil snarled digging his nails into her already abused flesh, he was right, she loved it when he was rough like this, even though she wished their first time could have been a wee bit more gentle and sweet, she knew what Vergil was like and there was no stopping him when he decided to go this rough and hard, Lady threw her head back in pleasure, feeling his cock buried deep inside of her, she was about to release and she knew he wasn't too far behind,. "Oh fuck Vergil!~" She cried out, pulling the Dark Slayer up and wrapping her arms around his neck, he clung onto her ass and hips tightly ensuring he'd release deep inside of her without problems.

"Vergil!~" Her body shook in immense pleasure, feeling her orgasm hit her heavily, her nails dug into his shoulders as she rode it out, his cock was throbbing deep inside of her core, he was preparing to cum inside of her core, filling her with another large fresh load of his seed, Lady held him tightly in her grip, feeling his cock swell up inside of her, he was about to release. "Mary!~" He snarled loudly filling her with another hefty fertile load, his human lover laid against his chest, loud pants escaped her lips, her fingers caressed his now flawless pale skin.

"I love you, Vergil...I don't want you to leave like that ever again," Lady whispered, allowing her fingers to slip through his silver hair, he gave her a soothing smirk, she loved seeing him smile like this, it was a different sight and it gave a different perspective to the male half-demon. "I love you too Mary...I won't don't worry," he whispered back, keeping her tightly within his arms, he refused to go back to that same fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait I've had intense problems with my laptop and haven't been able to do much in publishing, but here is the 5th chapter, I will eventually do a time skip where Lady finds out she is not only pregnant but pregnant with twins so keep an eye out for that.

"Mary..." Vergil softly mumbled against her neck, his arms were tightly wrapped around her body, she had fallen asleep once again, which surprised him, he suspected she must have been exhausted, she was so worried about him that she forgot to care about herself and get some decent sleep, the Blue Devil decided to leave Lady to sleep, carefully pulling the blanket up over her naked and marked body, his lips pressed to her forehead before carefully walking downstairs where he was met by his younger twin brother, he seemed very happy to see him again. "You're awake finally," Dante wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly, Vergil was confused but hugged him back, it felt nice to be back with his lover and twin brother, he looked to see Trish sitting on the desk, she was a reminder.

"Vergil...I was there when Mundus did that to you I wouldn't have wished that upon my greatest enemy I was just glad that we could get you out of there alive and all in one piece, back home to Lady," Trish smiled which gave Vergil reassurance as well, Dante began to look around trying to spot the huntress. "Speaking of which, where is the lady of the hour?" He asked his twin turned back to him, he still seemed a little uneasy.

"Asleep, again," he stated Dante nods his head. "She was very worried about you Vergil, whenever I or Dante when in to check on you she'd usually be fast asleep during the day and still awake in the early hours of the morning, all she wanted to know was that you were okay," Trish smiled giving a soft sympathetic look, it was just like their mother, Eva always did that same look to him and Dante when they were kids, as well as to Sparda, he couldn't stop thinking about it. "Vergil come with me, I'll grab you some food Lady did some cooking last night," his brother spoke up, the still weak devil nods his head, following his younger twin, the demoness, on the other hand, decided to go and check on Lady, she wanted to make sure she was okay.

Trish carefully opened the door to find Lady snuggled up in bed, she was fast asleep, the worry and lethargy obviously had gotten to her, as well as Vergil's very demonic tendencies, she smiled and carefully closed the door behind her, so the huntress could remain asleep, the demons walked back downstairs, placing herself down onto the couch whilst watching the Sparda twins, she could see happiness in Dante's eyes and features, he was happy to have his brother back, it brought a tear to Trish's eyes. She never knew what it was like to have something like this, she realized all she would be to Dante and Vergil was a reminder of Mundus, and what he had done to them both, what he did to Dante, how he took away his brother and mother, and to Vergil, how he took him away from Lady and his family, murdered his mother and tortured him, turning him into a heartless monster. But she was glad to have them accept her as a partner and someone who could help them.

"I checked on Lady, she's still asleep, however, it looks like she may wake up soon, I'm not too sure though," Trish spoke getting the twin's attention, Vergil was the first to look at her, he gave a soft nod, she knew he was conflicted between going to see her and staying with his brother, he chose the latter, knowing that his lover would tell him to stay with his brother, and spend time with him, he was going to need it. "She should be up soon, she's not one to remain asleep for long," he mumbled softly turning back to Dante who smiled at him, he knew Lady would be up soon, she was bound to be, even before Vergil was brought back to them, she wouldn't remain asleep for long, it was like a habit or a weird feeling she'd have.

Even he was unsure about it.

But the three of them spoke too soon, as they heard soft footsteps coming toward the stairs, and coming into view came a very dishevelled and tired looking Lady, she was wearing Vergil's coat, which he had left in the room, he smirked seeing her in it, she looked cute with it on. She reached the Blue Devil and snuggled against his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his lips pressed to her forehead softly, which earned him a small smile.

Dante and Trish both knew they were both happy to be back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a few other books coming up, some more of the Lady x Vergil series and I'm planning on doing some pairings which aren't often seen potentially, one I want to do is a Nico x V one which I thought would be interesting, maybe even a Trish x Nero which I think would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problems I had with this chapter though, my god I couldn't think about a beginning

"You should try and get some more rest, Mary, you look exhausted," Vergil whispered as he looked over his very tired lover, he was worried about her, she looked as if she was going to pass out at any second. "I'll be okay Verg, I just a little hit me up then I'll be good to go," Lady smiled as she snuggled her face into his chest, breathing in his scent, the Blue Devil sighed softly, he knew how stubborn she could be. "Fine, if you say so," he mumbled softly, his lover looked up towards him, her hand reached up to caress his cheek softly. "Its' been 10 years since you last saw me, Vergil, I've become stronger since then, believe me, I'll be okay...especially now with you back with me," Lady's cheeks flushed a soft red saying that last part, the Blue Devil knew she was happy to see him again after all these years.

Especially with the remnants of his seed which laid inside of her womb, preparing new life inside of her body, which would create a new bond between the pair, a bond which was going to be unbreakable.

"I understand Mary," he whispered, as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead softly, which made Lady smile, it made her remember why she fell in love with the Blue Devil in the first place, not just for his cold demeanour and stubborn ways, but because he was sweet and cared about her, more than anything. "Do you want to go on a job with me Vergil?" She asked slinking her arms around his neck, her fingers fumbled through his slightly messy white hair. "Yes, Mary I will," he returned running his own fingers through her short black hair, he reminisced, feeling how soft it was, he recalled back to those days when they would lie together in bed, bodies intertwined with the others', they never wanted to wake up, the regret and anger he felt for leaving her would continue to eat away at him.

He was willing to make up to his lover in any way possible.

"Are you okay sweetheart, you seem a little tense or something like that?" Lady asked wrapping her arms around the Blue Devil's neck, starting to feel a little worried about her half-demon lover. "Yes I am Mary, I'm just exhausted," he murmured back, his eyes seemed to be drooping a little, she knew it was going to take a wee bit before Vergil was back to normal, he was starting to get there slowly but he needed a bit longer before he was back to his regular cold bastard self. 'You need to get some rest babe, you're still healing," Lady cooed, she ran her fingers through his soft white hair, the Blue Devil's face was snuggled into her chest, it was the only way he knew he was safe.

"We'll go a little bit later, once you're a bit more relaxed," the huntress smiled as the Blue Devil raised her and placed her down onto the couch, he laid atop on her soft warm body, his arms coiled around her before he found himself in a more comfortable position and closed his dark grey-blue eyes, Lady smiled seeing him start to sleep peacefully, whenever he was like this, it was like seeing a different person, the only thing she was glad about, was that she had him back in her arms.

After 10 long years of upset and worry, she finally had Vergil back with her and she wasn't letting him go, Mundus was going to have to kill her to have him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little important note in updates but from December 26th-January 3 or 5th (I don't know when) I will not be updating as I will be returning to my birth hometown of 16 years to be with my mother (who had to move back due to the job that she was in here treating her like shit) and the rest of my family after I return I'll be back to updating.
> 
> And next year I am planning on doing Kinktober for those who would be interested so if you guys have any ideas for that let me know (Pegging was the first one I wrote down it also gives me ideas for these and something else), or even just a random Smut Challenge thingy I don't know I'm bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for a little time skip because otherwise, we'll be here forever- also I know the gestation period of a human pregnancy is around 40 weeks which is around 9 months but I had a thought that maybe a demons gestation period is shorter most likely between 25-31 weeks which is between 6 and 7 months (yes I did extensive research because I know very little about pregnancy) so Lady would potentially have the twin earlier than a normal humans pregnancy if that makes sense

_~~~~~~~~~~2 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~_

Lady whimpered feeling another cramp hit her stomach hard, sending a shockwave of nausea through her body, she never knew how strange and hard pregnancy could be, the huntress found out that she was pregnant with twins a few weeks ago, she didn't know they were twins until a couple of days ago, Vergil was in shock when he first found out about the pregnancy but he was very happy to find out that she was carrying his spawn. She was currently resting in their room just to catch up on some rest since being pregnant she hadn't been getting very much sleep, the Blue Devil and his brother had been picking up more jobs since they were one person short, Trish was the same, but she usually stayed around to watch the young huntress while they left, since Vergil didn't want Lady to be left by herself.

"Lady, here I thought you might like to have some food," she was awoken by Trish's voice she slowly pulled herself up from the mattress to see that the demoness had brought her in a tray of food and some water just to keep her going. "Thank you, Trish, did Vergil ask?" She asked starting to dig into the plate of cooked salmon and salad, it tasted like his cooking. "Yes, he and Dante left not too long ago, but he decided to quickly cook up some food for you, he asked for me to bring them in for you, he wanted to make sure that you would at least get some food in while he was on a job," the female demon explained she wanted to remind in the room with Lady just in case she threw up since she was still suffering from morning sickness, she was also becoming quite sensitive to both smell and taste.

"Vergil's trying different foods that can help you keep food down since you haven't really been eating all that well," Trish said as she watched the huntress finish her meal, so far it looked like it was staying down. "Thank you, tell him it was delicious and that I want cuddles when he gets back," Lady laughed softly the demoness returned it. "I will, I'll bring in a bottle of water just so you have some sort of hydration while you're in here, it will be good for both you and the twins to keep hydrated," the full-blooded female demon explained the huntress smiled and nods her head, she was curious about the young babies that were growing inside of her.

"Oh and another thing you should know Lady, but with you carrying the spawn of a demon even if it's a half-demon your gestation period will be shorter than a normal human, a human is usually 9 months but a demon's one is usually between 5-7 months, with twins and triplets it's usually 6 months, I estimate you to have another 4 maybe 5 months left especially with the way your bump is," the young huntress was a little shocked to hear how soon she'd be having a baby. "That soon huh?" She asked Trish nods her head and smiles. "Yep that soon, you'll have two little angels in I'd say about 4 or 5 months, and I'm saying because usually with a half-demon or even a human and a demon it's a high chance of either or, so either you'll have a normal human gestation period or a demon gestation period and it looks like your babies have chosen the demon version," she finished it made the young huntress smile, that she'd be having two babies so soon.

"Thank you, Trish," the demoness smiled and slipped out of the room, taking the tray of food with her, Lady snuggled back up under the covers, her hand slid up and down her bump, it made her smile feeling the outer casing of which held both her and Vergil's babies, she couldn't wait till the day when she could hold her little ones for the first time. "Daddy will be home soon I hope, then we can all have cuddles," she whispered in a soft voice, she hoped the Blue Devil would be home soon so he could give her some love and comfort, she missed doing _"other things"_ with him, but she had to wait until their children were born. Lady decided to try and get some more sleep while she waited for Vergil to return from his job with Dante, she just hoped they would both return in one piece, she knew what the Devil Hunter was like, being around him while n a job was like playing Russian Roulette, either the gun you held was on a blank or had a loaded bullet on when you placed it to your head.

You never knew what you got from him.

She didn't hear Trish walk back into the bedroom with a bottle of water in her hand, she smiled seeing the young huntress asleep once again, her hands held her bump perfectly, the demoness carefully walked out of the bedroom so she didn't disturb Lady while she slept. The demoness thought it was sweet, seeing the soon to be mother holding her baby bump like that, she knew the twins would be home soon and she was direct Vergil into the bedroom, she knew Lady was waiting for him to come home so she could receive her cuddles from him.

It didn't take very long before a pair of warm arms wrapped around her body, a strong hand laid atop of her stomach, Lady opened her eyes to see Vergil laying there beside him, he was just in his vest and tight pants, she smiled and snuggled into his chest, feeling much happier as well as safer having her lover there.

"Trish told me you wanted something?" He began, the corner of his lips curved into a subtle smirk the huntress rolled her eyes and returned the smirk. "I want cuddles you fool!" She laughed pulling Vergil close to her body, the Blue Devil chuckles as his arms tighten around her body, his left hand remained on her stomach, feeling the bump which contained his kin. "Are you looking forward to having twins babe?" Lady asks giving her partner a sweet kiss on the lips which he happily returned, his grey eyes looked into her sweet mismatched ones. "Yes I am Mary," he murmured back, the huntress watches Vergil snuggle his face into her chest, he was almost ready to fall asleep with her, which she was more than happy to do.

"I am as well...Sparda's new kin,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if my parents ever looked at my browser history they would have major questions as they would mainly see the words "Symptoms of Pregnancy"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was actually not supposed to make another chapter of this until after January when I came from Nelon, but there is a reason down below in the notes which will explain it all- yes it is short for the same reason because I am still angry and currently watching Dante get bitchslapped by Nero on repeat

"You are supposed to be resting Mary, not wandering around," Lady sighed as she turned to see Vergil sitting on the couch downstairs, he was just placing down his book so he could look at her and figure out why she was up and not resting. "Well you're down here and I'm up there, see the problem?" Lady grumbled as she planted herself down beside the Blue Devil, she was immediately snuggled up against him obviously very tired and sore. "I'm sorry Mary, you should have said something," he smirked the huntress rolled her eyes before snuggling up against her partner, her head laid against his chest, the baby bump was starting to get bigger and the twins were developing both had felt their small punches and kicks, it made them both smile feeling them.

"Your unborn children are kicking my ass by the way," she whispered, a small smile spread across her face feeling Vergil's hand lay on her stomach, he was feeling their two babies kick around inside their mother. "Sounds like my kin," he chuckled softly, the Blue Devil didn't want to let Lady go, he enjoyed feeling his two children inside of their mother, it did feel strange to him as he'd never gone through something like this, he was a first-time father and she was a first-time mother, but it was a new experience for them both. "You're going to be a great father Vergil," Lady whispered, she quickly kissed him on the lips, he smiled in return.

"You think that Mary?" He asked the huntress nods her head. "Of course sweetheart...I know it's sudden that we conceive after not seeing each other for 10 years but it's a great opportunity for us both, you'll be an amazing father to your children and I decided for the both of us that we won't know the gender until they are born, I thought you might like that so we have time to think of names," Lady smiled her arms were wrapped around his neck, the half-demon smirked as he held her body tightly in his arms. "I'm glad Mary, you'll make a beautiful mother," he smirked calling her _beautiful_ because that was what she was, a beautiful huntress, lover and soon to be mother, he couldn't have asked for anyone better.

"You certainly know how to make me weak at the knees now don't you, ya skilled devil?" Their lips firmly collided with the other neither was letting go nor were they pulling apart that was until oxygen depletion came a-knocking. "Always my love, always," he murmured back, Vergil suddenly pulled Lady onto his lap so she could rest, her belly was against his own, so he could feel the sweet little kicks and punches of their babies, the young huntress let out soft little purrs and murmurs from her lover caressing her body, it was an amazing sensation, especially with her being so sensitive.

"Just remember Vergil...I'm sensitive so if you try anything I am not afraid to rip your clothes off and ride you right here, right now and I do not care if Dante and Trish come back and see us, I'll be getting what I desire, got it?" The half-demon smirked hearing her try to be so dominant, a little secret he kept from his pregnant lover was that he wouldn't mind her doing exactly that. "Of course my love...maybe another day after they are born I'll let you~" Lady raised an eyebrow at the Blue Devil, it was an offer, she was happy enough to accept.

"I'm glad...now keep cuddling me," her eyes soon enough closed, as for Vergil he did as he was told, he didn't want an angry pregnant Lady on his ass, which he wouldn't mind but he'd rather his lovely soon to be mother happy and relaxed, he looked forward to this new chapter in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was actually supposed to have another Vergil x Lady one shot up by for some reason my computer kept freezing we don't have a clue what is happening with it and I couldn't get the internet back on my laptop meaning I lost everything that I had worked on the past 8 days and 5 hours so I pretty much had a very big breakdown and ended up deleting that one because I didn't want any more stress.
> 
> I do however want to know if you would like to see a pegging one (which will be the last one in this series I am going to be working on a Kyrie and Nero one which this will feature in as well don't worry and maybe a Dante one I hadn't thought about it yet)- if you do let me know and I shall make the grand final of our favourite cold stoned bastard getting fucked by our lovely miss Lady


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I am back from holiday (it wasn't a fun one) I can get back to this- also this will include birth so let's see how graphic I can make this aye?

It had been another few months and Lady was getting further along, as Trish predicted, she was almost due to give birth just from how round and plump her belly was, and from how active the twins were inside of the bump, the huntress had started feeling pain in her abdomen and around the bump, they were similar to contractions, Vergil and Dante had stopped doing jobs together just in case, Morrison on the other hand, told them to stop completely until the twins were born so that no one missed out on their birth, the broker said he'd give them a good amount of cash to help them through the remaining few days they had until they arrived into the world. The full-blooded demoness knew how much pain the young woman was in, even though she'd never gone through something like this, she could only imagine the pain she was feeling about now, the Blue Devil never left her side like today, he was holding Lady's tender body in his arms, she looked weak and sore.

"Mary..." she glanced up to see Vergil's worried expressions, her hand feebly reached up to caress his jawline, to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, Lady knew how concerned the Blue Devil was. "I-I'm okay babe...I just need some...rest" she was very weak and sore. "Trish, Dante!" The huntress nearly jumped out of her skin hearing the half-demon call out to his twin brother and the demoness downstairs, the sounds of thundering footsteps echoed throughout the Devil May Cry office, the pair were immediately at the door.

"Jesus Lady...let me check you," Trish sounded worried, she rushed to her side, Vergil carefully adjusted the huntress so she was more comfortable, Dante sat on the other side of her, his hand laid on the female hunters back. "Oh..." Lady looked to the full blooded demoness who had a very worried look on her face. "What is it Trish? Is it something to do with the babies?" She asked sounding very worried, the demoness nods with a small smile. "You're pretty much in labour, these babies are coming whether you like it or not," Vergil and Dante turned to look at each other, the huntress turned even more pale.

"I'm in...labour?" Lady asked confused, Trish nods her head in confirmation, she reached forward to hold the huntresses hand, to reassure her, her attention turn to the Sparda twins. "Vergil, you need to keep Lady in a comfortable position, Dante you'll be helping your brother, we need to make sure she is feeling safe and secure while she gives birth to these babies," the demoness explained as she maneuvered the female hunter into a position that would able to her to give birth safely. "When you're ready, push," Trish said, giving her a reassuring smile, Lady laid her head against Vergil's chest as she began to push.

Lady was in agony as she continued to push, Vergil clutched her hands tightly in his, in order to reassure her, Dante helped Trish hold her right leg to the ride and massage her shoulders, the huntress was in pain.

"You're doing so well Lady, the first one is nearly here," Trish smiled giving the young huntress some good news, her chest soft heaved in pain as she caught her breath. "You're doing well Mary," Vergil's soothing voice helped her heavily, his lips pressed to her forehead which gave her more fighting strength. "Fuck!" Lady screamed out in agony, feeling like she was being ripped apart, tears slid down her cheeks, beads of sweat built up on her chest and forehead, she was overheating and needed to remove her shirt quickly or else she'd be too exhausted from both the overwhelming pain and heat.

"Too...hot..." her eyes began to slowly roll back, Vergil took action and immediately pulled off her shirt and threw it down onto the ground, Dante turned to looked directly at Trish so his brother wouldn't stab him in the chest for staring at his lover's bare chest. "One more push Lady and the first baby is here," the blonde demoness smiled the huntress was lethargic but she needed to continue, she readjusted herself on Vergil's chest and gave one final push a loud yowl slipped past her lips, as well as the loud cries of a newborn baby. "It's a boy," Lady looked up to Trish, seeing her cradle her young baby boy, the infant cried with such a shrill tone before being handed to his mother, his big baby blue eyes stared right into his mother's mismatched ones, Vergil also looked at him, admiring his son.

"Hey sweet boy," she cooed softly, the tiny infant stared at his parents, before giving a big smile, Lady was so focused on her first born she hadn't released the second one had also just been born. "Here's your second little one, a beautiful baby girl," Trish whispered passing the little girl to her father, Vergil stared at his daughter, she was the spitting image of her mother, the same face, a head covered with perfect black hair, and her eyes, one was a crimson red and the other, a brilliant greyish blue, just like his own, the other, his son, had white hair like his and big blue eyes, he looked like him. "You've got a little niece and nephew now Dante," Lady smiled, she stared at her two children, once Vergil had pulled her up to his chest, their babies were soft cooing in their arms.

"Do you have names for them?" Dante asked staring at the two bright eyed babies, Lady looked down at them, wondering what to name them herself, but then, someone else spoke up. "Vivian and Nero," Vergil replied back, he was focused on his two children, especially at their daughter, all he could see in her was Lady. "They're cute names, I'll leave you three to it," Trish smiled as she left the bedroom, leaving the three alone with the infants.

She and Vergil were officially parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Vivian was tossed between that and Angela (who was supposed to be Nero's twin sister before she was scrapped) but there is still another Lady x Vergil book who knows maybe she'll make an appearance there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, Vivian is a homage to V with her name, having the nicknames V, Vi and Viv, so Vi is the beginning of V's name Vitale and V is well...V.
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling mistakes I haven't noticed I'm still getting used to my new laptop which I've had for a week now I'm still getting used to it (typing mainly but we're getting there) but I am happy with it as it doesn't crap out with the internet so that's nice or crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it was a toss-up between 4 names for the daughter which was, of course, Vivian, Angela, Eva and Kalina- I was desperately trying to think of which one so I went wit Vivian for this one, as fo the other, I'll be choosing between Eva, Kalina and Angela.

Lady and Vergil laid together in bed, their two newborn children between them, they were fast asleep, Nero was snuggled up against his sister, Vivian, the huntress smiled seeing their two children, pure sweet and innocent faces, no anger or sadness on the pair of them, just two perfect, happy and healthy babies, with no problems or cares in the world. The huntress was in love with her two newborn babies, just as much as her partner did.

"They're so precious, aren't they?" Lady asked carefully caressing her son's cute puffy cheeks, a soft came from the tiny infant as he remained asleep, close by his twin sister, the half-demon nods his head, caressing his daughters stomach delicately. "Yes Mary, they are," Vergil leaned down to kiss both Nero and Vivian's foreheads, the huntress smiled seeing her partner with his two babies, Dante was having cuddles with them earlier, he loved them both. "I think they'll both turn out like you," Lady smiled, all she could see was the half-demon in them. "Why is that Mary?" Vergil asked turning to look at the young infants, in Nero, he could see himself, but in his daughter, all he could see was her, Vivian was the spitting image of her mother, both face and hair.

"Vivian looks like you, same beauty and face," Vergil murmured reached his out to caress the huntresses warm cheek, Lady smiled hearing him say that to her, she placed her soft hand upon his, the two found themselves staring into each others' eyes. "You think so?" She asked laying her hand on their little son's belly, she knew the two infants were close to waking up from the number of small coos and clicks that were coming from the two. "Yes Mary...she does, I see some of you in Nero as well," Vergil replied back softly, his eyes remained on their two infants who cooed loudly as they finally awoke from their little nap, bright big eyes stared up into their parents ones.

"Did you have a good nap?" Lady cooed as she kissed both their heads, soft little coos awnsered her question, the two bundles squirmed a little before yawning in sync and stretching their tiny limbs, they looked as if they were about to sleep again. "Worn out, much like their mother," Vergil whispered softly, he took a liking to their daughter a bit more than their son, Lady suspected he was happy to have not just two children, but a little girl that he could protect and love, just like her. The huntresses could see Nero being the protective big brother, always wanting to be there for is little sister, Vivian. "Are you two hungry?" Nero decided to answer that question by letting out a shrill cry, the huntress shook her head and smiled.

Vergil decided to bottle feed Vivian before she had a chance to chime in, her big mismatched stared into her fathers dark ones, they reminded him of Lady's one was a beautiful crimson red and the other a bright bluish-grey, much like his own, Nero on the other hand, had his same eye colour, although they were much bluer than his own, similar to Dante's and with matching siver white hair, his daughter had black hair, just like her mother's. The twins happily fed with little fuss, they then decided that all they wanted was snuggles with their parents, tiny little hands grasped the pairs clothing, the infants didn't have strong grip, but it was enough to tell them what they wanted.

Lady and Vergil snuggled back down beside each other, the infants cuddled up to their parents chests and began to slowly fall back asleep, leaving the pair in peace.

"At least they are easy, and not that much of a handful, Trish and Dante said they'd be happy to help out so we can still do some jobs, just to help with the bills, as well as get these little monsters supplies," Lady said as she leaned up to kiss the half demon on the cheek, he looked down at her, so she would kiss him on the lips, rather than his cheek. "That would be fine...but as long as you still rest it will be okay Mary,," Vergil responded, he was concerned with her not resting. "We'll get through this babe...and yes I promise I will rest for as long as I need, anything to keep you happy," she smiled, moving herself closer to the half-demon, their son, Nero, was perfectly cradled on her chest, much like his twin sister, who happily laiid apon her fathers chest.

They together, were a happy little family, but both Lady and Vergil knew this was only the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have definitely been playing The Sims 4 far too much, with this couple for a few books but it's fun to play around with (also I decided to update this while I figure out the next part to Deadly Fortuna

_A Few Weeks Later_

"Is she asleep?" Trish looked up to see Vergil walking back through the doors of the Devil May Cry office, his twin brother right behind him, they'd just returned from a job. "She is, the little ones are asleep with her, once they'd been fed, bathed and cuddled...I think they miss their daddy," she replied, seeing that small smirk appear on the Blue Devil's face, it was a happy one, not his usual smug ones that he always did. Vergil began to walk up the stair and into the bedroom where Lady laid, he smiled seeing her snuggled up in bed, their children cuddled up to her chest, their little hands held each other close, as well as their mothers' blouse, not wanting her to leave them, he carefully laid down beside his sleeping lover and babies, Vivian opened her eyes to see her father and cooed softly, she was slowly falling back asleep. "Sleep, my little one," Vergil whispered, he leaned forward to kiss her small head which helped her fall back asleep, but before she did, she grabbed a fistful of her fathers' vest, whilst Nero remained holding their mother and well as his twin sister, the twins were obviously little cuddle bugs.

Vergil carefully caressed his children's warm cheeks smiling as he saw them sleep peacefully, his attention turned to their mother, her cheeks were warm, she looked beautiful whenever she slept, the softness in her face, there was no anger or sadness, nothing but serenity and peace, it was one of the things that he loved about her. The Blue Devil leaned over to kiss Lady on the forehead, being careful not to wake up the twins or her, he knew how much she needed rest.

"Vergil..." he looked to see her mismatched eyes slowly open, a warm smile spread across her face seeing him. "Go back to sleep Mary, you need rest," he whispered in return, the huntress looked down to see him wrapping his arm around her and the babies, who were surprisingly fast asleep. "I've been asleep for a while, much like these two, they've been such little angels, no fuss or anything," Lady said carefully adjusting herself, Nero was still attached to her, and he didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon unless it was feeding time.

"It means they won't be a problem for us then," he smirked allowing for both his eyes and hand to wander all over her body, Lady gasped feeling the half-devil's hand grasp her thigh possessively, she knew what he wanted and he had been waiting for a long time and so had she, but they had to wait. "Once they've been put to bed Vergil...I'll let you do whatever you want to me, I'm desperate for you," Lady whispered a soft blush appeared on her cheeks, he knew she was desperate, a devilish smirk appeared on his face, imagining the things he could do to her, once the twins had been put to bed in their cribs, Dante would be asleep and Trish would be ou, it was the perfect opportunity for them.

"As you wish Mary~" Vergil purred back in return, the pair found themselves just staring into the others' eyes, it seemed like ages since they'd done this when I had been a mere 4 hours, but Lady found herself missing the half-demon more and more, ever since Dante and Trish brought him back from the grasp of the fallen demon king, her love for him had grown significantly and with their children, she felt no different, all she wished was for him to remain with her, she wouldn't allow for Mundus to take him away from her again.

"I love you, Vergil," Lady whispered reaching her hand up to caress his cheek, it was cool, not freezing nor too hot, it felt nice to touch, the half-devil looked back into her eyes, clasping her hand with his own. "I love you too Mary," he murmured back, he felt complete being back with the huntress. His heart was taken by Mundus, taking away his human emotions and feelings, but she was still on his mind, even as the emotionless and obedient Nelo Angelo, forced to do every deed and order that Mundus requested, Lady kept him going, but getting his heart back, made him just complete, but she was the mission piece.

Once he was home, the puzzle was complete, there was no emptiness within him but something else, an emotion he hadn't felt in the past 10 years, and now he had it, Lady gives it to him and so does Dante, his children would do the same.

That emotion was love.


End file.
